moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Infiltrator/Old
(version 2.x) * (version 1.2) |role = Infiltration |useguns = None |tier = 3 |techlvl = * 8 (version 2.x) * 9 (version 1.2) |hp = * 110 (version 2.x) * 100 (version 1.2) |armortype = Flak |speed = * 6 (version 2.x) * 5 (version 1.2) |sight = 10 |cost = $1000 |time = |multiplier = |produced = Epsilon/PsiCorps Barracks |req = Research Lab |ability = * Cloaked * Infiltrates enemy structures |notes = Take 2 slots in transports (version 2.x) |actor = |infantry = 1 }} The Intruder/'Infiltrator' is the espionage infantry of the PsiCorps / Epsilon Empire in version 1.2 and the 2.x series, respectively. Official description v2.x This time, Epsilon shows it's advantage over Allied and Soviet forces. Though Soviets also developed own kind of a spying unit in order to counter Allied Spies, Epsilon got the best result by experimenting with their psychic illusion technology. After miniaturising it enough, their sciencists were able to arm Epsilon soldiers with those. In that case, attack dogs aren't a threat for Epsilon Infiltrators but the sensor units are. Maybe it is worse, maybe better, depending on which sensor unit they face but still - nobody can notice this unit unless something decloaks it, while Allied Spies and Soviet Saboteurs remain noticable, even being disguised. Logical? Despite it's mobilness and trickness, mobile psychic interrupter is still not small enough to allow up to 5 Infiltrators to be transported via Driller (Infiltrator takes space similar to Brute's one in it). If Infiltrator enters: Barracks - All infantry will start with veteran status War Factory - All vehicles will start with veteran status Radar - Shroud will cover the whole map for the enemy Power Plant - Power will be shut down for 2 minutes Superweapon - Superweapon time counter will be reseted Epsilon Research Lab - Player will get additional stealth technology Soviet Battle Lab - Player will get additional tesla technology Allied Tech Center - Player will get additional chrono technologyEpsilon Infantry page on the archived Mental Omega 2.x website v1.2 PsiCorps needed spies, who would infiltrate enemy bases and gather very useful top secret informations. After I developed Psychic Illusion Generator, I made small carryable prototype, even smaller than used on Mobile Illusions. That tiny version of this device has been equipped to soldiers trained in special way to become spies. Intruders can enter enemy buildings and do what they should there, being invisible for enemies until unit with sensor appear. If Intruder enters: Barracks - All infantry will be trained as veteran War Factory - All vehicles will be built as veteran Radar - Radar will be shut down Power Plant - Power will be shut down for 2 minutes Superweapon - SW time counter will reset PsiCorps Battle Lab - Player will be able to use Yuri Elites Soviet Battle Lab - Player will be able to use Chrono Ivans Allied Battle Lab - Player will be able to use Chrono Commando PsiCorps Battle Lab with PsiCorps War Factory built - Player will be able to use M.A.D. Tanks Soviet Battle Lab with Soviet War Factory built - Player will be able to use Atomic Claws Allied Battle Lab with Allied War Factory built - Player will be able to use Phalanx TanksPsiCorps Infantry page on the archived Mental Omega 1.2 website Overview Notably, this espionage infantry CANNOT disguise as an enemy infantry. In return, the Infiltrator/Intruder is cloaked. See also * Spy * Saboteur References Category:Subpages